Mutated jadinko guard/Strategies
}} With food Recommended Stats: *85+ Defence *85+ Attack *85+ Strength *85+ Constitution *68+ Summoning Inventory: *2 Super attack potions *2 Super strength potions *8-12 food (shark or higher preferred) *A one-click emergency teleport (house teleport recommended) *A bunyip or unicorn stallion pouch *30+ healing aura scrolls (if using unicorn stallions) *Optional - enhanced excalibur, super defence potions In bank: *Extra juju teleport spiritbags, to return to gravestone in case of death, a Brimhaven POH, or completion of Shilo Village quest. The best way to get the most out of your trips here is to build favour points with your initial inventory, using the unicorn heals first then food. It's best to keep your life points above 700 seeing as they hit over 250 infrequently but usually grouped together and can kill you if you're not paying attention. Once your unicorn/bunyip and food runs out, run directly south to the offering stone and spend the points you've earned on fruits. They all heal 150/200 life points each, some with bonuses. This can extend your trip for quite some time. They will only mage you if you are out of melee range or when you pray melee. Alternatively, a player with very high melee stats and constitution wearing the full Guthan's set can fight nearly indefinitely by occasionally eating the Fruit drops, though a player should be careful from their highly dangerous attacks. Another way, if the player is running low on supplies but has enough food, they can go kill the mutated jadinko babies but this will count for one mutated jadinko if a player is on a mutated jadinko task, unless they have accumulated many points from killing them in previous slayer tasks to use the offering stone. With prayer Recommended Stats: *70+ Prayer *85+ Defence *85+ Attack *85+ Strength *85+ Constitution *68+ Summoning Weapon *Abyssal whip, saradomin sword, zamorakian spear, or chaotic rapier/longsword Other equipment *Full verac's set or proselyte armour *Any other prayer-boosting item like a god stole and god cloak or better (Soul Wars cape or a Completionist cape would be best) *Reverence or penance aura Inventory: *2 super/extreme attack and super/extreme strength potions or 2 overloads *5-10 regular or super prayer Potions *4-7 Food (Shark or higher preferred) *A one-click emergency teleport (house teleport recommended) *A bunyip or unicorn stallion pouch *30+ healing aura scrolls (if using unicorn) *Optional - enhanced excalibur, super defence potion, holy wrench Set your quick prayer on Piety or Turmoil, and activate it each time before you deliver a hit. To decrease prayer potion usage, it is best to only have Prayer on only for the duration of your attack. Additionally, you should flash Soul Split if low on health if you have it as this is a good substitution for food. Do not let your life points fall below 700, or you risk dying. Ranging This is the most efficient and safe way to deal with them, as even with high defence they can still hit high. Ranging is a safe way to deal with them for players who do not have 92 Prayer for Soul Split or those with poor defensive stats. There are two areas which are best used to kill mutated jadinko guards as the vines will be unable to reach you. You can use the fire pit for a safespot to prevent it from using it's vines, or you can use the small narrow area that connects the mutated jadinko guards and babies for a more efficient way. Rangers with an high defence can even use a third spot. When standing in the narrow area that connects the mutated guards with the mutated males, only one vine can be in range of hitting you, doing only a small amount of damage. A healing familiar might be useful, however, the common fruit drops can be sufficient at high enough defence. This is faster then players using melee due to high hits unless they are using chaotic weaponry. *Helm: Full slayer helm/Focus sight (on task) > Royal d'hide coif > Black d'hide coif *Body: Royal d'hide body > Armadyl chestplate > Black d'hide body > Red d'hide body *Chaps: Royal d'hide chaps > Armadyl chainskirt > Black d'hide chaps > Red d'hide chaps *Amulet: Amulet of ranging > Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory *Ring: Archers' ring > Ring of wealth > Ring of life *Weapon: Sagaie > Chaotic crossbow > Rune crossbow *Ammo: Runite bolts > Broad-tipped bolts > Ruby bolts (e) *Boots: Glaiven boots > Ranger boots > Snakeskin boots Inventory *10-15 prayer potions *2-4 high pieces of food for mistake covering (optional) *A bunyip or unicorn stallion pouch (optional) Category:Strategies